


The omegan life of Oikawa Tooru

by BlueFlameSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Jokes, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Implied Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Please Don't Kill Me, RIP me, Scent Marking, Shorter Oikawa, taller iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameSakura/pseuds/BlueFlameSakura
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is an eighteen year old omega who has been in love with his childhood friend for about two years now. He presented when he was sixteen and with his completely new mind set he noticed just how amazing his best friend is. In the meanwhile Iwaizumi, his crush, just presented and doesn't notice how his best friend feels about him.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~*~~~~

Oikawa wondered what was wrong the minute he stepped foot on to the crowded school grounds. Normally he would have walked to school with his best friend, Iwaizumi, but Oikawa thought he might already be there since he left his house a little late. But the taller male was nowhere to be seen. 

Later, at volleyball practice, the other still wasn't there. 

"Does anyone know where Iwa-chan is?" The brunette asked in an unusually soft voice. 

He turned towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa but they both shrugged. A voice behind him grabbed his attention. 

"I heard somewhere that's he's not coming to school for a few days," Kindaichi answered him quickly. 

Oikawa raised a brow but didn't pry any further. That was the moment the setter decided he'll visit Iwaizumi after practice. For the first time in his life the omega was the one seriously worried about the others health. 

Iwaizumi never stayed home for more then one day, two tops on very rare occasions. One day was already weird, the fact that his best friend hadn't said anything worried him. Practice time crawled by and Oikawa's nerves were getting the best of him. 

When he was finished changing he practically flew out the door.

"Bye guys! I'm going to visit Iwa-chan! My presence will probably make him feel better right away!"

He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, leaving without waiting for a reply. When the captain arrived at the Iwaizumi household he hesitated, stopping in his tracks, mind filled with doubt.

What if he's finally sick of you?

After a few moments he snapped out of it and knocked on the white wooden door anyway. The black car of Hajime's mother wasn't parked in the driveway so he knew the dark-haired male was alone. 

After some shuffling from inside the house the wooden door opened revealing a tired and weary but otherwise fine looking Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan! I was worried, I thought you died! What's wrong? You'll be better soon right?" Oikawa rambled on, not noticing the conflicted expression Iwaizumi wore. 

Said dark brown-haired male took a deep breath and answered the shorter male's questions. 

"I'm not dead, I presented and I don't know when I'll be back yet."

Tooru frowned and reached out for his friends arm. It was said Iwaizumi would be an alpha, his presence said so but Oikawa couldn't catch his scent for the life of him. 

When his fingertips and the others arm almost ghosted over each other Iwaizumi flinched and pulled his arm back.

"Sorry, I'm still kinda tense," Iwaizumi reassured the other. 

Oikawa nodded and smiled weakly, eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he noticed something else. 

He recognized the slight lift of Iwaizumi's eyebrow, the right one lifting about a slight millimeter extra in comparison with the more furrowed left one.

He was lying to Tooru.

He could only recognize the slight habit when Hajime was hiding something big from him, something important or very personal.

His chest tightened and his breath hitched ever so slightly, Hajime didn't trust him enough to tell him?

Iwaizumi stepped aside and let the shorter male in, closing the door behind him. Tooru had already taken his shoes off, revealing his blue socks with little green alien on them, and was waiting for his dark-haired best friend. 

Oikawa moved to go upstairs, like they always did, and was surprised when the other stopped him by pulling on his arm rather roughly.

Oikawa didn't understand, a few seconds ago Hajime didn't want to be touched, their routine for years was also neglected now.

Did I do something wrong? 

Somber thought were almost taking up all of Tooru's thinking space before Iwaizumi said something.

"Let's eat something first," Iwaizumi supplied, a faint hint of nervousness in his normally steady voice. 

The atmosphere was tense and Tooru was desperately trying to think of something that could be wrong with the other male. 

As they ate in silence Oikawa noticed, again, that Hajime's scent wasn't present, the only scent the lighter haired brunette got was from the heavenly smelling food and the faint but familiar scent of the other residents of the currently almost empty house. 

"Hajime, when will you tell me what's going on?" 

The other's head snapped up at the fact that Oikawa used his first name and presumably also by the question. 

He seemed even more tense and nervous now, slightly raking his fingernail over his dark gray sweatpants.

Hajime struggled to find the right way to explain it and when he was about to answer, the front door clicked open and a familiar and gentle female voice and soft flowery scent filled the air. 

"Hajime, sweety, didn't I tell you no guests over until you're feeling better!" 

The concerned but more then slightly hostile voice threw Oikawa off. Iwaizumi's mother was like a second mother to Oikawa, always calm and gentle, something was definitely going on. 

"I'm sorry Tooru-chan but I have to ask you to leave since I have to make sure Hajime is okay." 

"It's okay Iwaizumi-san," The team captain nodded, thanked Hajime for the food, put on his shoes and left.

Before he could close the door completely he heard something that fueled his curiosity even more. 

"Hajime! Do you know how dangerous it is to have Tooru-chan over when you're still like this!"

If that didn't confuse him then Hajime's next sentence would have. 

"I would never do something even near that to him! Besides he doesn't even know!" Hajime sounded extremely sincere about whatever they were talking about.

Oikawa felt as if he'd intruded enough and silently closed the wooden door, hoping it wouldn't make a sound. 

To his relief, it didn't. 

He send his best friend, and secret crush, a text just to make sure he really was fine. 

The reply he got immediately ruined whatever shreds of a good mood he had left. 

To: Hajim(ine)e~ <3  
I hope you get better soon Iwa-chan!

From: Hajim(ine)e~ <3  
I'm sorry, Oikawa it got worse. I won't be back for a day or 2.

He shut his phone off and slipped it back into his pocked, getting lost in though again.

He knew Hajime would present as an alpha, so what was the problem? Maybe that was it, maybe he didn't present as an alpha?

Just the thought of Iwaizumi not being an alpha made him frown his eyebrows in disbelief. 

How could someone as good-looking, strong and level-headed not be an alpha?

Yes, he sometimes lost his level headed-ness, only with Tooru most of the time, but in the times you needed him he'd get you through, willingly or not.

He had always known Hajime would be an alpha, everyone did.

The way he could almost flawlessly make everyone listen to him and respect him was almost frightening, almost.

Tooru knew better. Iwaizumi was a gentle soul, always thinking about the wellbeing of the others instead of himself. He didn't show it very often but Oikawa knew the other cared about as much about him then the other way around.

Never the same amount you see, Tooru could never imagine that Iwaizumi cared about him the same amount. 

It wasn't possible, not since Tooru realized that dreaming of marrying your best friend was definitely not a normal thing for friends to do.

His chest ached as he thought about Iwaizumi and the fact that Tooru would do almost everything to make sure nobody hurt Iwaizumi.

A few months ago he still promised himself that if he couldn't get Hajime nobody would. He realised how selfish it was when a cute black-haired girl with large and vibrant dark brown eyes approached his crush.

He almost tripped over a rock but caught himself on time, steadying himself and continued walking home, thoughts still filled with Iwaizumi. 

Hajime smiled at her while she confessed, normally Tooru would break apart but when he looked at Iwaizumi and the way the corner of his mouth softly curled up in soft amusement as the girl stumbled over her word for a moment, catching herself shortly after.

But now, now he was at the stage where he thought that as long as Iwaizumi smiled like that he'd survive, he'd live with it just so he could look at the way the taller softly smiled.

Iwaizumi had to be happy, with or without Tooru.

Tooru knew though, by scent alone that the girl, Kasumi Makoto, was in pre-heat.

Makoto twirled some of the long black strands of her hair around her pointer finger as she talked to Hajime.

Hajime only had eyes for her, she placed her hand on his arm and said something while smiling slightly, making Hajime laugh.

Jealousy burned in his gut at first and then he realised, the girl, that cute, black-haired girl could make Hajime give a sweet smile and one of his beautiful laughs.

Iwaizumi would be happy with her, not with Tooru, never together with Tooru.

That girl would fit under Iwaizumi's muscular arm perfectly, Tooru wouldn't, he was a little too tall for that, never with Tooru.

Makoto could make him laugh, could give him beautiful children and Iwaizumi-san would be so happy with a daughter-in-law, Tooru wasn't even sure if he could have children or could give Hajime everything he wanted and deserved, never Tooru.

He wasn't good enough for Iwaizumi, he thought.

I couldn't make him happy, he wouldn't want me.

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts and opened the front door with his keys, his mother wasn't home and for once he was honestly grateful for that.

He dragged himself up the stairs and changed his clothes while watching his phone, should he text Iwaizumi? Tooru quickly contemplated and chose not to.

What would he even say if he had chosen to do that?

When he was changed he flopped himself down on his bed, minding the numerous green alien plushies Hajime had given him for the last five of his birthdays.

One word echoed through his head before he fell asleep.

Never.


	2. Chapter two

~~~~*~~~~

Tooru groggily woke up, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly, not quiet remembering what had happened the previous day. He crawled out from under his light blue bedsheets, streched and slowly walked towards his closet. 

He grabbed his school uniform and shuffled his way towards to bathroom down the hall, opening the door once he got there. 

He started the shower as he brushed his teeth, the water slowly heating up. When Oikawa stepped under the shower he started to really wake up. 

The brunette's mind started to recap what had happened yesterday.

He needed to see Iwaizumi.

Tooru made up a plan while he washed himself, in the meantime trying to figure out how he'll make it work.

He knew his mother would let him, she knew about her son's crush and supported him wholeheartedly, his father wasn't against it but was still getting used to it, trying his best to be supportive.

Tooru's plan was simple enough, go over to the Iwaizumi household, make Hajime open the door and not leave untill he finally knows what the hell is going on.

Iwaizumi-san always worked late on Fridays so he had enough time in theory.

The problem was that judging by Hajime's behavior yesterday he wouldn't open the door nor let him in.

It was winter so Tooru knew exactly what to do to make Iwaizumi open the door.

He practically ran back to his room to switch his school uniform for some black jeans and a light blue sweater, grabbing some socks at the same time.

He walked downstairs for breakfast and saw his mother raise a brow at his outfit.

"It seems like you decided not to go to school today, care to explain?" 

Oikawa-san was a very energetic woman, her son took after her for the most part in looks and in personality.

"Iwa-chan acted really weird yesterday and I want to make sure he's okay."

His mother frowned slightly but nodded in understanding, grabbing some more slices of broad and putting them in the toaster.

"I guess you must be really worried if you're missing school for it. Come home before it's dark though, Tooru."

The brunette nodded and stole a piece of toast from his mother's plate, the woman sighed and giggled afterwards huffing something along the lines of 'what I don't all tolerate for young love'.

Oikawa put his shoes on and opened the door eagerly, the winters cold softly biting at his skin on contact.

"Tooru! Don't forget your coat!"

He heard his mother call but pretended he didn't as he hastily slammed the door shut behind him.

He was excited since he got to see Hajime and nervous about plan, wondering if it would even work.

He finished the toast in a few more bites, wiping the crumbs from the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb, rushing through the cold, almost tripping over himself a few times, earning laughs from some random passersby.

When he exhaled he saw the beautiful whisps of warm breath leave his mouth and disappear into the cold winter air.

When Tooru arrived at the familiar white door he knocked, knowing Iwaizumi would be awake and up by now, probably sipping from a mug of coffee.

A few seconds later he head the lock click and saw the wooden door open slightly, revealing the left half of Iwaizumi.

"What are you doing here Shittykawa?" His voice sounded deeper, still laced with sleep and a hint of hoarseness.

Tooru shivered, he started to doubt his plan, shivering at the biting cold as he rubbed his arms to keep warm.

"I came to keep you company Iwa-chan!"

When Iwaizumi opened the door further Oikawa's eyes widened, a heavenly scent filling his nostrils.

He'd never smelled something so good in his entire life and it took him a few seconds to compose himself and realise that it was Hajime's scent.

It was strong and rich, kind of like freshly baked dark chocolate cake with a hint of spice, complimenting it perfectly.

"Fuck, Oikawa you're freezing!"

He opened the door completely and practically dragged Oikawa down the hall and into the living room, not before closing the front door, of course.

When he came back he ushered Oikawa towards the couch, slightly pushing him towards it so Oikawa got the hint and sat down.

Hajime disappeared up the stairs and came back with a few blankets a few minutes later.

Oikawa was freezing as Iwaizumi wrapped the thick blankets around him gently.

Oikawa smiled, not only did the hardest part of his plan work but he got two bonuses out of it. 

Bonus one, getting to know Hajime's unforgettable scent and the other one was being wrapped up in a welcomed warmth and the other's scent.

It was clear to Toori now, Iwaizumi Hajime was definetly an alpha.

Which made him question the weird behaviour even more, Iwaizumi seemed pretty fine now.

Iwaizumi walked towards the kitchen, warmed up some milk and filled a glass with water.

He gave Tooru the warm milk as he settled on the opposite side of the couch with his glass of water, his hand moved towards the drawer of the coffee table, pulling out a small container of pills.

He took one and returned the white container, putting it back in the drawer afterwards.

Iwaizumi looked towards the other brunette and swallowed thickly as another wave of Tooru's scent hit him.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth and placed the round pill on his tongue swallowing it down with the glass of water.

An awkward silence streched over them as Oikawa sipped at his warm drink, the liquid warming him up nicely.

"Oikawa, what's the real reason you're here?"

Tooru's chocolate colored eyes widened a fraction, not expecting the question so soon.

"I want to know what's going on Hajime. Please. I need to know," Oikawa pleaded looking the alpha straight in the eyes.

"Not yet, I'll tell you when I'm feeling better."

"Hajime, please."

He could faintly smell his own scent that was emitting a very noticeable amount of desperation and fear.

In contrast to his scent he lost Hajime's scent again, the only hints of the rich dark chocolate and spice scent coming from the fabric around him. 

Then it hit him, there was nothing wrong with his nose or with Hajime, he wasn't one hundred percent sure about the latter though.

Oikawa reached towards the medicine bottle in the drawer near him, grabbing it. 

Before he could read it Iwaizumi pried it from his fingers.

"I'd rather tell you if I really have to, just give me a moment."

Tooru nodded, gripping the sheets around him, pulling them closer to his softly shivering body.

"You... You know I presented as alpha right?" Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi continued. 

"We found out I react... aggressive... on some scents and it's best that I take pills that calm me down. The downside is that they'll make me a little sick the first few times and they numb my scent and since I take strong ones they practically erase it."

Oikawa frowned, Iwaizumi reacting aggressive because of a scent?

"That's a shame because I really like your scent Iwa-chan!"

He didn't notice the way his best friend's eyes darkened for a moment, returning to normal fairly quickly.

"Iwa-chan, can I stay here 'till mother comes home?"

Iwaizumi groaned at the fact that Oikawa called his mom 'mother' it was really confusing sometimes.

"I guess, if you really want to."

Tooru smiled and got up, walked towards the DVD stand that stood next to the tv and selected Iwaizumi's favourite, Tooru though he deserved it.

He slid the DVD into the DVD player and sat down close to Hajime, grabbing the remote from the table as he made himself comfortable against the other's right side.

Oikawa started the film and leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder.

After a few minutes he fell asleep, he could swear he felt something warm wrap around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear now that the scent thing is cleared there is going to be some progress after this! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~*~~~~

Oikawa woke up feeling a dull ache in his knee. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light and shifted his gaze towards his right knee.

To his surprise he was pretty warm even though he got cold easily. He scanned the rest of his surroundings and when he looked up his gaze locked on the angelic face of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was still sleeping, his left arm around Tooru's waist, pulling the latter's leg over his lap pressing him very close to his body. Tooru's head fitted perfectly under Hajime's chin, Tooru's lashes tickling the other whenever be blinked.

Hajime looked incredible peaceful while sleeping, a gentle smile on his face, eyebrows relaxed.

Tooru felt the sudden need to touch Hajime's face well up inside of him.

He reached out his right hand towards Iwaizumi's cheek, brushing his fingers against it tenderly.

Then he brushed his fingertips over the other's collarbone, lingering there for a few seconds before dropping his hand in his lap again, disappointed.  

"If only you knew..."

Tooru decided that if Iwaizumi held him like this for once, he could enjoy it and cuddle closer to the other's warmth.

Tooru wanted Hajime to hold him more often, wrap his arms around him and pull him close, close to his scent glands so that Tooru would get a hint of his new favorite scent every breath he took, so he would get a hint of Hajime every breath he took.

He glanced towards the window left from him, curtains not fully drawn close, the sky was turning a darker shade of blue, some stars were already visible and Oikawa knew he had to go home right now, he was already late, he didn't want to though.

Tooru remembered that his phone was in his left pocket, the side he was currently leaning on.

He sighed and manoeuvred his hand towards his left back pocket, trying to keep his movement to a minimum so he wouldn't wake the alpha.

When he finally grabbed hold of his phone and turned it on he saw that he already had twelve missed messages from his mother asking him to come home.

Tooru replied quickly saying that he was cuddling with Iwaizumi and that he hoped he could end up staying at the Iwaizumi house.

Oikawa turned his phone off again and put it in his right back pocket this time.

Oikawa made himself comfortable against Hajime's side, pressing himself as close as possible and resting his head om the other's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

The ache is his right knee, the one draped over Iwaizumi's lap haphazardly, almost sliding off, hadn't relented so he angled it differently, easing the pain.

The warmth from Hajime soothed him, the faint addition of his scent calming him down enough to fall asleep agian.

Before he drifted of he whispered agian, voice silenced as he pressed his face against the other.

"If only you knew that I-I..."

~~~~Short Timeskip~~~~

The next time Tooru woke up it was by the gentle shaking of his body, warm hands on his shoulders and fainstly catching his favourite scent in the air, dark chocolate and spice.

He opened his eyes as the shaking got less gentle and more borderline earthquake.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Get up Oikawa! You have to go home!"

"You can't make me, Iwa-chan! Actually...you can. Don't you dare though!"

He wasn't done cuddling with Iwaizumi, he wanted the other male to hold him all the time, making him feel secure not only by using his scent.

Oikawa wanted Hajime to calm him down with actions too, he used to do that a lot more when they were younger, from roughly ruffling his hair to the rare, warm and careful hugs.

Hajime's smiles were also the best, small, gentle and beautiful.

"Oikawa, you really can't stay."

Tooru frowned slightly, chocolate brown eyebrows furrowed, and stood up too, slightly looking up to the other.

"I'm not going home," Oikawa supplied, voice strong and determent. He wasn't done though, he would add a few extra words.

"You'll have to make me." 

Tooru knew that talking to the alpha with a challenging tone wasn't a good idea, not knowing if his scent made the other aggressive and how long the medicine even lasted.

He told himself he'd deal with the consequences either way, knowing that Iwaizumi would never hurt him.

"Mom's going to kill me when she gets home."

As the dark-haired male said those words the omega's eyes shone and he smiled brightly, quickly jumping on the other and hugging him.

Tooru knew by the other's vague relpy that it was a reluctant yes, Iwaizumi knew that he might regret it later, but for now he relented.

"Does Izumi-san know that you're staying here?"

"Yes, I send mom a text earlier."

Iwaizumi raised a brow as Oikawa smiled at him sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

Hajime rolled his eyes and glanced towards the clock.

"I can still make us something to eat, mom will probably be more likely to forgive me if she has had some food."

Iwaizumi chuckled lowly at the last part and Oikawa joined him, remembering all the times Hajime had practically eased his mother's judgement by using food to bribe her.

Oikawa sat back on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest, grabbing at the dark green blankets to bring them closer to his body.

He noticed that it was strangely comforting to be wrapped up in the taller alpha's blankets.

His friends always talked about how other alpha scents made them jittery and nervous, even before they bonded with their significant other, he didn't feel any of that, Iwaizumi's scent rivaled his own mom's in terms of calming him down.

Hajime came out the kitchen carrying two bowls of steaming food.

Oikawa smiled, a genuine smile this time, and thanked the other, grabbing the black plastic bowl from Iwaizumi's hands afterwards.

He missed the other's warmth so he scooted closer to Hajime and grabbed the left corner of the blanket, lifting it for the other.

Tooru was pleasantly surprised when Iwaizumi slid under the blanket with him and pressed his shoulder against Tooru's.

Iwaizumi glanced at Tooru and caught the small smile gracing his features, making him even more beautiful. 

Hajime shook his head and concentrated on his food, dreading the moment his mom would walk in and see Tooru on their couch again even though she said he wasn't allowed to for now.

The pills didn't completely work yet, they needed a week or more to work propertly.

He never told Tooru that, thinking it would scare him away.

Tooru leaned his head on Hajime's shoulder and just enjoyed their moment together wishing it would never end.

His last thoughts were pure and full of meaning.

I wish I could tell Iwa-chan I love him everytime he smiles at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to make it angsty I'm just not good at angst with a happy ending so I'm just making it mild angst in one of the next chapters. I can't properly angst. 
> 
> Just a little question, would you guys like longer chapters? I feel like these are too short.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~*~~~~

 

Tooru kept shifting, his knee was acting up again but he'd take a little discomfort if that meant he could have a peaceful moment with Iwaizumi.

Well, it was peaceful until Tooru bumped his knee against his other one rather roughly and he flinched visibly, shifting once again.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's ankle and pulled gently, stretching the others leg and putting Tooru's foot down on the arm rest. 

His hands hovered over Oikawa's leg towards his injured knee, softly massaging it. 

Oikawa sighed.

"You don't have to Iwa-chan, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, I saw you flinch."

"How can you be so rude and nice at the same time? Well, I guess Iwa-chan has to have at least one talent."

Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi hit him behind the head, getting back to massaging the other's knee afterwards.

"Just to be clear, you're not staying with me tomorrow."

Oikawa wanted to retort but closed his mouth mid way, Iwaizumi was right, he couldn't skip school, Iwaizumi wasn't his alpha he didn't have a good enough omega to stay.

They had volleyball practice tomorrow and Oikawa lived and breathed for volleyball, if he didn't go Iwaizumi would get suspicious and besides Oikawa had to train he told himself, get better.

Get good enough.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to pout and annoy the dark-haired male the rest of the day.

To emphasise his point the omega placed his chin on top of Hajime's shoulder, digging his chin into it painfully.

"You're a little piece of shit do you know that?"

Oikawa laughed as he just knew  Iwaizumi was rolling his eyes at him right now, that and sighing.

Tooru was still laughing as Iwaizumi pinched his sides, making him yelp and try to push the other's arm away.

Tooru was giggling and crying from laughing too much.

"I-Iwa-chan! Stop! I surrender!" 

Iwaizumi didn't stop until a few seconds later, he was also smiling.

They had moved around and Hajime was now hovering over Oikawa.

They looked into each other's eyes and Oikawa swore he saw something flicker inside the alpha's green eyes.

They were too focused on each other that they didn't hear the door open and neither did they hear the shuffling in the kitchen.

Oikawa reached a hand towards Iwaizumi, never breaking eye contact.

"What are you two doing?"

The voice startled them and Oikawa registered a loud thud and less warmth around him.

When he focused he noticed that Iwaizumi was pushing himself up from the floor.

Tooru giggled again, receiving a slap on his arm from the grumpy alpha.

"Iwa-chan, you should've seen your face!"

That response resulted in getting cussed out by the dark brown haired male.

"Didn't I say there was a no Tooru-chan policy?"

"I made you dinner?"

 

~~~~*~~~~

 

In the end the food bribing hadn't worked and Iwaizumi had walked Tooru home, apologising to Oikawa's mother for dropping him off so late.

She said she didn't mind but Iwaizumi had apologised a second time, saying it was only right to do so.

Tooru just stood there, wondering why there was a freaking 'no Tooru-chan policy', it was stupid.

Then a horrible thought invaded his mind. What if Iwaizumi already had someone? That would explain why his mother had looked at them with so much disappointed in her hazel eyes.

Oikawa sighed and decided he's worry about it again tomorrow, he should go to sleep so he doesn't miss morning practice.

 

~~~~*~~~~

 

Practice had been weird, he wasn't the only one who missed Iwaizumi's presence on the court. Kindaichi had also said that some things would have gone smoother or easier if the older alpha had been there.

Toou didn't only miss Hajime's presence on the court, he genuinely missed the taller male and his friends had teasingly commented on it, Oikawa had just brushed them off, which  was slightly unusual.

When he exited the gym he thought his day couldn't get any more fucked up. He thought wrong though as when he walked out a lone girl holding an umbrella walked towards him with an admirable confidence.

"Oikawa-kun, could I ask you something?"

Oikawa's eyes widened a fraction when he recognized the voice and face of this particular omega, Kasumi Makoto.

"Yeah, sure."

The brunet was cautious, what did Makoto want? Wasn't it enough that she looked and acted like the perfect omega for Iwaizumi?

"Is Hajime-kun alright? I haven't seen him in a few days, I'm getting worries."

Oikawa didn't even try to cover up his surprise when the black haired omega called Iwaizumi by his first name. He felt betrayed, he had lost the privilege to call his best friend that a few years ago and still wasn't allowed to call him by his first name again. 

What was so special about this omega that made Iwaizumi okay with her calling him by his first name?

"He's fine. He's just a little sick, he'll be back soon."

Oikawa had to try hard not to let the other know that he was livid now. 

Who did she think she is?

Before Makoto could say anything else the brunet male turned around and walked away as fast as he could, he didn't even have the heart to call out an excuse.

Is she special to Iwaizumi? Is that why she's allowed to? Oh god, what if she's his omega?

Tooru refused to cry, that stupid omega female wasn't worth his tears at all, Iwaizumi was though.

The omega just didn't understand, Hajime and he had been friends for practically all of their lifes. Then why was she allowed to call him that and he wasn't?

Oikawa couldn't take it anymore so he fished his phone out of his bag and tried to call his best friend, he never picked up, the voicemail notified Oikawa that Hajime was already calling someone.

Every fiber of his being hoped that it wasn't the horrible piece of omega or Makoto for short, for fucks sake it could be anyone, just please not Kasumi fucking Makoto.

Oikawa started to break down, he didn't even notice where he was as he ran into an alley, his scent all over the place and one hundred percent anxious and upset.

He felt pathetic, he was breaking down because of an assumption, a stupid assumption that an omega that he barely knew was talking to an alpha that wasn't even his.

Oikawa also felt vulnerable, he was breaking down in a shady looking alley, he could actually confidently say that he couldn't care less right now, there was only one thing that could completely ruin him and he knew what he got into when he called Iwaizumi again.

Oikawa only asked him one thing, because he didn't need to ask anything more.

"Iwa-chan, where you on the phone with Kasumi-chan?"

Tooru knew that he had dug his own grave when Iwaizumi told him that, yes, he had indeed been talking to Makoto.

The brown eyes omega didn't catch a lot of the rest of the conversation, he had enough by hearing one more sentence.

"Makoto and I are dating now..."

Oikawa hung up as soon as he heard those words and his frame started slowly shaking with his silent sobs, every minute the sobbing got louder.

He didn't even care anymore that he was on the ground crying in a shady alley, it had started raining too.

Perfect, now that will lighten his mood. 

He heard faat approaching footsteps but ignored them, pulling his knees towards his chest in an attempt to make himself smaller and less noticeable.

Oikawa felt horrible, he should be happy, his best friend had a girlfriend now.

Was he a bad friend?

Was that the reason Hajime wanted Makoto?

He had also hung up on Iwaizumi without any explanation why, he had never done that before.

The footsteps got closer but the omega didn't care, the steps sounded light enough to not be a threat.

"Oikawa-san?"

His had snapped up at the sound of his name spoken by that damned voice. 

He was absolutely not in the mood to see Makoto. If it was legal he's choke her right then and there.

Hadn't she done enough?

Hadn't she hurt him enough?

Hadn't she ruined him enough?

Didn't she see that there was nothing left of him?

Oikawa just looked at her, standing underneath a familiar umbrella. Tooru's eyes red and puffy by crying so much, hair wet and sticking to his forehead.

He really wasn't in the mood for hearing her let alone see her.

"Oikawa-san are you alright?"

"Oikawa-san do you need help?"

"Oikawa-san do I need to take you home?"

"Oikawa-san?"

Tooru just stared at her, he didn't get it.

What makes you so special?

"You want to know what I need? I need you to stay the fuck away from Hajime."

He felt a weirs kind of satisfaction when he saw her flinch slightly, she clearly didn't expect him to say anything like that, to bad, he thought.

"I'm sorry Oikawa-san, I can't do that, I love him."

Tooru let out a dry laugh as he chocked on another sob wracking his frame. He took a deep breath and steadied his voice.

"No you don't."

"You don't know me! I love Hajime-kun more then anyone else ever could!"

The girl's scent had gone from calm to aggressive and Tooru then noticed the difference between them.

She had told Iwaizumi she loved him and he had accepted, she was his girlfriend now. 

Tooru was just his best friend.

"Go away."

Makoto's eyes widened at the other omega's tone of voice, he sounded like someone who had given up.

Makoto walked towards Oikawa and placed the umbrella so that the brunet would be save for the rest of the rain.

After that she walked away not saying another word, besides what did Oikawa know about her feelings?

Oikawa didn't even fight back, in her eyes he didn't try hard enough, in her eyes he didn't deserve Iwaizumi.

She loved Hajime, she really did, he had only said he liked and that was enough for her for now.

She'd make him love her, her first and biggest threat had already given up anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the whole Makoto thing, she's only temporary though. Things will get a little harder on our boys now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long! I hope you'll still enjoy this chapter though. o(╥﹏╥)o

~~~~*~~~~

Oikawa sat there for a few more hours, phone blowing up with missed calls from his mother, Iwaizumi and some even from his older sister who lived several hours away.

It wasn't fair, he had been there for Hajime for years now, he had also wanted him for years now. And then Makoto shows up and fucks up everything he had been working for all those years and dares to say that she loves the alpha more.

Tooru knows that's impossible, she wasn't there since he was born, she wasn't there in middle school.

He tried to pull himself up on the wall but the first few times he fell back down, at his last try he curled his fingers into a crack in the wall for more leverage.

When he pulled himself up again his fingers rubbed against the sharp edges of the stones and some of them bruised while others split open a little and started bleeding, his palm was also breeding slightly, a nasty bruise was already forming on his hand.

Oikawa finally stood up and looked at the umbrella that was still on the ground and kicked it, he kicked it so many times that it was completely broken with no chance of being repaired or recognised.

The omega rubbed his arms in a desperate attempt to gain more warmth but he failed and walked home in the cold and rainy weather of winter.

He hated her, he wanted to rip her apart with every fiber of his being so she would be nothing but shreds of an alpha stealing little bitch.

He wouldn't though, he had heard how happy and proud of himself Hajime had been when he told Oikawa about dating that stupid Kasumi.

Oikawa turned into his street and walked towards his door, stopping in front of it for a moment, a few houses down he could see two people kissing. 

He knows who they are, it's in front of the Iwaizumi's house who else would they be then Hajime and Makoto?

He kept looking until his chocolate eyes met green ones, he looked away and fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door as quickly as possible without having to talk to the alpha about where he's been, he couldn't tell him he'd been crying in a shady alley for the past couple of hours.

The omega really didn't want to see his Iwa-chan's attention be on anyone else but him, especially on that particular girl.

When he opened the door he took his shoes off at the door and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water afterwards.

"Where have you been?!"

Tooru almost dropped the glass at the sound of the sudden female voice.

"Sorry Yori-nee did you come all the way here to see me?"

"Cut the crap Tooru, where have you been? Mom and I've been worried sick!"

Yoriko's tone of voice threw him of, he had heard a lot of emotions line his sister's pleasently soft vocals, but right now it was harsh and unforgiving, she wasn't planing on letting this slip. 

"I've been at Iwa-chan's."

His sister frowned and shook her head, she reached out and grabbed his face with both of her soft hands looking straight into the eyes of her younger brother.

"Don't lie to me, it was the first place I looked. Instead of you in his room I found a girl though, Mako or something like that?"

The tears welled up in his eyes again, he wanted to run away, to hide and forget about Hajime and Makoto, about them kissing, about his Iwa-chan fondly holding someone else. 

"Where is mom? I-I need mom."

Tooru had started crying and it didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He felt so stupid and weak for crying in front of his sister, crying out for his mother.

"Tooru, what's wrong? Is it because you don't have anyone? I'm sure you'll find someone that's as important to you then Mako-chan is to Hajime-kun!"

Oikawa started crying more hysterically, she didn't understand and he couldn't stop, his sister's alpha pheromones didn't really help since they radiated slight irritation.

A door near the Oikawa siblings opened and a familiar soothing, sweet omega scent clouded the room. Their mother.

"Tooru? Tooru you're back!"

He almost ran to meet his mother and nuzzled into her scent glands just like he did when he was little, she embraced him and pulled him over to the couch.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

He shook his head no and held two fingers up, their signal.

Her eyes softened and held him closer, rubbing circles on his back .

"I know sweety, you're hurt. He doesn't deserve you if he doesn't see how much you love him."

"I hate her so much mom."

Tooru's voice was laced with so much grief and hatred his mother squeezed him closer, coiling her arms around her son even tighter than before.

"I know sweety, I know."

"Did I miss something?"

His sister's confused tone caught him off guard, Yoriko was usually very good at reading him but she couldn't even pick up Tooru's obvious crush?

"I don't want to talk about it, Yoriko."

The alpha female nodded dejectedly and left the room to go to her own one, the one across Tooru's. As she walked up the stairs she looked back for a minute, feeling weak, she couldn't even help her little brother. 

What kind of alpha was she?

Her brother was bawling his eyes out and she didn't even know why. 

Was his heat nearing? 

Did she do something wrong? 

God forbid, did she say something wrong?

~~~~*~~~~

It was the third day of his week of staying at home, his father said that he didn't mind Tooru staying home but he did question his excuse towards the school.

Oikawa had said that his heat started but that was lie, his heat would only start in about two weeks, and there would be a week vacation that week.

Tooru had already cried himself to sleep those three nights, he had nightmares too, ones that made him wake up in a cold sweat and gave him the need to call Iwaizumi.

He knew better though, the first day that he didn't show up he had gotten a text, one from Makoto.

It said something along the lines of him having to stay away from Hajime or he was in for a world of pain.

Tooru doubted she'd really hurt him but he didn't want to see Iwaizumi right now anyway. 

Okay, that was a lie, he was dying to see his alpha but he knew he wouldn't be able to listen to him talking about that bitch that actually had the nerve to threaten him.

He heard the doorbell ring downstairs and it took him a few rings to realise that he was alone at home, so he shuffled down the stairs towards the door, not bothering to see who was at the door.

When he opened the door he swore he felt his heart break even more, in front of him stood Iwaizumi, and honestly, he looked kind of horrible.

"Uhm, hi?"

The omega was the first to speak and felt like slapping himself, why did his greeting have to sound so awkward and like a question? It was Iwaizumi he was talking to, not some stranger.

"Hey, I'm sorry for just coming over, I was just worried since you can't have your heat yet because it's only in about two weeks, right?"

He nodded at the alpha's words and to his surprise he actually bitterly snapped something back at the alpha.

"I bet you also know when Kasumi-chan's heat is right? She probably wants to spend it with you!"

Tooru's tone of voice was so hostile that it actually surprised himself and Hajime equally so.

"Actually I don't, and I don't want to spend it with her yet either."

The word 'yet' has never made Oikawa want to vomit until now. Well, first time for everything right? 

He felt the overwhelming need to close the door, to lock himself up inside the house and never come out again.

He doesn't need you.

"Are you alright, Oikawa? Your scent is kinda worrying me."

Tooru nodded and attempted to close the door, only to have it blocked by Iwaizumi's foot.

"Come here."

He hated it, he hated how this alpha could control his movements as if Oikawa belonged to him, as if Oikawa was mated to him, marked by him, Tooru wasn't supposed to react so easily to an alpha that wasn't his.

And the universe probably realy hated him because Iwaizumi seemed determined to get Oikawa outside. He opened the door and Oikawa stepped out and closer to Hajime.

Hajime then opened his arms and eased the omega into his arms, resting them around his waist, Tooru's arms awkwardly stuck between them.

Iwaizumi's scent immediately calmed him a bit, enough to remember Makoto's threat.

"You can let me go now, Iwa-chan."

The alpha did actually let him go and when the same alpha looked in the direction of his own house his eyes lit up a tiny bit.

"Sorry, have to go, Makoto just got here."

"It's okay, just go."

Hajime nodded a little too earger and left Tooru alone with his negative thoughts again.

Oikawa numbly followed the alpha with his eyes, having to look as Makoto was eased into his arms just as he had been only a few seconds before.

Makoto looked at him and glared, her eyes shining with hostility as she mouthed something at him.

'I'm coming for you.' 

Was what Oikawa had made of it, hoping that it wasn't really what she tried to say but he had a feeling that it was exactly that.

~~~~*~~~~

Later that evening when he had just finished his instant ramen and sat on the carpet in front of the tv he heard the doorbell ring again, this time only once.

He stood up slowly, mindful of the brace that supported his knee. His mother had made him promise her to wear it even when he wasn't doing anything.

When he quickly opened the door his blood ran cold.

I front of him was Kasumi Makoto with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Can I come in?"

It was a harmless request and yet Oikawa really didn't want her anywhere near him, or his house in this case. Her threat echoed through his head.

'Stay away from Hajime, or else.'

Was all he remembered from it but that didn't help him feel secure at all, instead it made him nervous, he would even admit that the hollow look in her eyes scared him, so he stepped aside, letting her in.

"Would you like anything to drink, Kasu-chan?"

She turned around, shaking her head no and taking a few small steps towards him.

"The only thing I want is for you to leave Hajime alone!"

"I could say the same to you! I saw him first so he's mine!"

Makoto giggled darkly, taking one more step closer.

"You saw him first? How childish! If we're going to play it that way, I kissed him first!"

"That's not true! I've already kissed him before you have!"

"What? Doesn't matter I mated him first!"

That did it for Oikawa.

"Listen to me Kasumi, if Iwa-chan is so perfectly happy with you, why are you so jealous?"

"At your door earlier he hugged you. Why did he do that?"

Oikawa's mouth pulled into a smirk.

"Because he knows I don't have my heat yet since he usually spends it with me!"

Iwaizumi did spend his heats with him, as in cooking him dinner, giving Oikawa some of his sweaters so he'll feel better and sometimes cuddling him in front of the tv. Kasumi didn't know that though as she lunged towards Oikawa.

"You slut! Hajime is mine!"

He was knocked to the ground and pinned down embarrassingly easy, Kasumi gripping at his throat.

She bumped her leg against his knee and he cried out in pain loudly, alerting the other omega of his previous injury.

"What's this? An injured knee? I bet you won't be able to play volleyball when I mess it up some more, right?"

"Please don't!"

The ebonette let go for a second and Tooru hit her against the head, knocking her to the floor and giving Oikawa a chance to run, he did and he ran towards the kitchen where he left his phone.

He dailed the first number he could find and called it. 

"Help me please!"

"Oikawa?"

"Tetsu-chan! M-Makoto is at my house and s-she! She wants to fuck up my knee so I can't play anymore! Please help me!

"Fuck, Tooru, listen to me! Go hide somewhere, it's your house right? I'll send Tsukki a message, he'll help you."

"Okay."

As he said that he hung up and ran towards his sister's room, not before opening the door to his own room slightly to buy himself some time, she would probably look there first. 

After that he went to his sister's room and opened her closet a little and then he laid down underneath her bed, cursing his parents for not putting locks on the doors.

A few seconds later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs rapidly.

"I'll find you!"

He whimpered softly in the back of his throath.

God he hoped Tsukishima would hurry.

The brunet heard the door of his room creak slightly as it was opened, a few agonising seconds later it creaked close again.

"Well, I guess you're in here then!"

She slammed open Yoriko's door, stepping inside and inspecting the room.

Makoto walked past the bed, he could see it from the shadow that went passed the bed, his sister's blankets reaching the ground.

He screamed when a small hand wrapped around his ankle.

"You didn't really think I was stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice did you?"

Tooru screamed again whe she pulled him from under the bed.

He heard shuffling down stairs and prayed to all the gods he knew the name of that it was Tsukishima that was coming up the stairs right now.

Makoto pulled the brace off of his knee, struggling to keep Oikawa down in the meanwhile, when she finally got it removed she stood up.

Kasumi placed her left foot on his shin, pinning his leg to the ground. She reeled back the other leg, preparing to kick his knee, she kicked it forward and hit his knee dead-on, ripping a scream from Oikawa's pale lips.

The door slammed open and Kasumi hurriedly removed herself from Oikawa but it was too late, the blond had already seen what she had done, glared and yelled at her to leave right away and to never come anywhere near Oikawa again, his alpha tone brought the message across.

Oikawa sobbed, he was so scared and in so much pain he thought he was going to pas out. 

The ripping sensation he had felt inside of his knee couldn't be normal.

Tooru in that moment cried out the only thing, the only name that he remembered as he cried more, the alpha in front of him sighing.

"Hajime!"

"I'll bring you there, just tell me how."

Oikawa nodded weakly as he was lifted up.

When Tsukishima closed the door behind him, Oikawa pointed to a house across the street.

He saw Oikawa look at his knee.

It was swollen and all different different shades of purple and blue.

The blond knocked on Iwaizumi's door and it was opened almost immediately by Hajime himself.

"Sorry to bother you this late Iwaizumi-san but he keeps crying out for you and I don't know how to calm him down."

"It's okay, this happens more often, you should come in though, I need to know what happened."

"You're not going to like what has happened, Iwaizumi-san."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took me so long to update but my life has been really shitty the past couple of months. I intend to try and update again somewhere at the end of this week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~!

~~~~*~~~~

Oikawa woke up on the ground with a jolt, almost hitting his head against the coffee table.

The ramen he had made stood on the table, having long gone cold.

Oikawa sat up slowly and groggily rubbed at his eyes while his other hand supported his weight.

The omega looked down at his injured knee in an upcoming panic.

His knee was covered by his brace and Tooru sighed in relief.

The brunette stood up and grabbed the cup of cold ramen, walking towards the kitchen to throw it away.

Oikawa blinked a few times, his eyes still having a little trouble focusing, as he looked at the door of the fridge.

A little yellow post it stuck to it.

It was written in Yoriko's cursive handwriting.

The note stated that she took out their mother for diner since their father was on another business trip.

As always his older sister had finished the message with a smiley.

He smiled and threw the post it away along with the cold half-eaten ramen.

Tooru took his phone from his pocket and checked the time, white numbers blinking back at him.

Tooru sighed again and put his phone away again after turning it off, 8 pm it had read, too early to go to sleep, given his bad sleep tendencies.

The doorbell rung and Oikawa shivered, thinking about the nightmare he just had, he decided to walk over to the door anyway, it was a dream, not a freaking bad omen or something like that.

When he opened the door slowly his breath hitched, Makoto stood at his door, face downcast.

A crying Makoto stood at his door.

"Can I come in, please?" She asked, her voice small and cracking halfway.

Tooru nodded and stepped aside, letting the other omega in and closing the door behind her as she took of her shoes.

He walked towards the living room and motioned the distressed omega to follow.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get you something to drink."

If he sounded as awkward as he felt Makoto didn't seem to notice or care.

He had no idea what to do, Tooru wasn't used to comforting people, he just did what Hajime always did with him.

Tooru picked some random mug from the closest shelf, grabbed the milk from the fridge and some sugar from the cabinet above the counter.

He put it in the microwave and waited a minute, grabbing the mug and reappearing in the living room, handing the warm mug to Makoto.

She sniffed a few times and accepted the red mug with shaky hands, thanking him before she brought it to her lips, blowing softly, her breath nearly unnoticeable.

Tooru felt really awkward, he had told his mom how much he hated the girl and now he was sitting himself down next to her on the sofa in his house while trying to control his scent so it'd be at least a little soothing.

The brunette was startled out of his own thoughts as Makoto started to talk, shaking even harder as she tried to put the half full mug down on the coffee table.

Tooru placed his hands over hers and she took the hint and handed it to him, he was also shaking, still less than she did, he didn't know why he was shaking at all though.

Tooru succeeded in placing the mug down without spilling it's content all over the place and now Kasumi was fiddling with her hands and avoiding his gaze.

Oikawa finally spoke up, finding the silence unbearable.

"Are you okay?"

At those words she burst out crying, she lunged forward and pulled him closer, pressing her nose to his glands, desperately trying to sooth herself, he growled and pushed her away from his scent glands.

Instead he just hugged her awkwardly while she cried and cried on his shoulder, leaving tear stains.

Tooru didn't even know why she was crying, he didn't know why he cared either.

Omegs instincts maybe?

"I b-broke up with Ha- Iwaizumi-kun," Makoto said in a small voice, correcting herself at his best friend's name.

Oikawa's brain couldn't keep up with her, she- hypothetically speaking- loved Hajime more than he did, threatened him and now she broke up with him?

He could only come up with a lame reply, choosing the first two words that came to mind.

"Why though...?"

Makoto pushed herself away from him and grabbed his hands in hers

Damn, she was awfully touchy, wasn't she?

"I could...I-I could never compare to you..."

He stared at her dumbly, trying to comprehend her words properly.

"Compare to me? Why would you even say that? He picked you didn't he?"

Makoto let go of his hands and they dropped back onto his lap, she reached out for her mug.

She was holding the mug again, her knuckles white from gripping it too tightly, like it was her life-line and looking at her lifeless eyes, it was everything she had to not break down right this intance.

"When he presented, we were already seeing each other," 

Oikawa's eyes widened, Iwaizumi never told him that, suddenly Tooru felt hurt and it radiated from his scent too.

Makoto took a few sips from her mug, looking at him over the side of the red mug, eyes unreadable  before putting it down again, hands no longer shaking. She continued.

"When I was near him, he was fine and no incidents happened. He caught your scent once from god-knows-where and he got...He got kind off aggressive, started demanding I tell him where the 'really good smelling omega' was."

Tooru's eyes widened, that was nice to hear, that Hajime liked his scent at least, it was clear that it was very painful for the other omega, that was quiet a blow to your confidence. 

Makoto's eyes told him she wasn't done yet.

"His mother asked him to take those pills, to calm him down a little. Since your scent made him aggressive against me, his own girlfriend just because I wouldn't t-tell him where y-you were." 

Makoto took a few seconds to breathe and to finish her drink before she continued, looking at Tooru with renewed resolve burning in her eyes.

"Everytime we'd hang out he'd always talk about you, about how smart you are, how you'd been there his whole life and I just...I just realised that he doesn't belong with me..."

She slowly reached her hands out towards his face, held his face in her hands and looked Tooru straight in the eyes, her dark brown orbs swirling with mixed emotions, sadness, disappointment but foremost her eyes looked dull.

"He belongs with you," 

As she hoarsely whispered that the door clicked open, Makoto dropped her hands from his face and stood up, dried her tears with the sleeved of her sweater, thanked him for the drink and a shoulder to cry on and told him she'd text him sometime and that he was actually really nice to be around.

He just nodded numbly in recognition as his sister and mom enthusiastically greeted her at the door as Makoto put her shoes on and left.

'He belongs with you'

Tooru never knew that Iwaizumi actually talked about him to other people, especially not in a positive manner.

He smiled and fished his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and sending Makoto a message.

To: Makothoe  
Thanks for today, you're not so bad yourself ;)

He decided to change her contact name while he waited for her reply.

From: Makothoe <3  
I hope we can become friends, eventhough we started out on the wrong foot.

To: Makothoe <3  
I think we can. Just out of curiosity, what am I called in your phone?

He kind of hoped it was also somehing offensive, otherwise he'd feel bad and change hers.

From: Makothoe <3  
'Thoeru <3'. And I bet mine is at least equally offensive, otherwise I'd be quiet disappointed in you.

Tooru laughed softly and shut off his phone, he walked upstairs to put some other clothes on and to take off his knee brace.

He sent Hajime a quick text saying he was comig over no questions asked.

Tooru received a reply immediately in the form of a threat that if he really showed up, Iwaizumi wouldn't open the door for him.

They both knew Iwaizumi would always open the door for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I did here. Either way, I hope you liked it this is my first time writing these characters or for this fandom in general. I hope you liked it though. They're probably ooc, sorry for that.


End file.
